


Hogyan írjunk érdekes történeteket?

by SylvesterLazarus_Paródia (SylvesterLazarus)



Series: Harry Potter és a Parodisztikus Agymenés [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hungarian, One Shot, Parody, Surprises
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus_Par%C3%B3dia
Summary: Luna és Harry egy este kettesben ülnek a Hollóhát toronyban, mikor hirtelen ráeszmélnek, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben.Paródia jellegű agymenés. Amolyan Sławomir Mrożek stílusú novella, a kevésbé depresszív fajtából.





	Hogyan írjunk érdekes történeteket?

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a történetet egy ültő helyemben írtam egy elborult ötletet követve.  
Csak ne vegye komolyan senki!

\- Szia Harry! - szólt egy kedves, lágy hang a kanapé túlsó oldaláról.

Harry kinézett a könyve mögül, és meglátta barátját, aki mellette ült, és hozzá hasonlóan egy könyvet szorongatott.

\- Luna! Észre sem vettelek. Szia!

\- Én sem téged. Pedig már mióta ülhetünk itt egymás mellett?

Harry közbenézett a teremben. A Hollóhát toronyban ültek, de rajtuk kívül senki sem volt jelen. Végignézett a csillagmintásra festett falakon, amik alig látszottak ki a könyvespolcok mögül, amiken ezrével sorakoztak a kötetek. Az ablakban távoli hegyeket látott, felettük a lassan lemenő nappal.

\- Esteledik, szóval már órák óta.

\- Olyan furcsa érzésem van. - közölte kissé álmos hangon, mint aki most ébredt fel.

\- Milyen? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Tudod, néha csak úgy ráeszmélek, hogy valami nem stimmel. Aztán ahogy egyre többet gondolkodok, rá kell jönnöm, hogy az egész nap ilyen volt.

\- Egy furcsa nap? Arra gondolsz?

\- Valami olyasmi. Mintha az egész egy távoli emlék lenne, ahogy a jelen pedig olyan, mintha mindig is itt lettél volna. Érted ezt, Harry?

\- Nekem is hasonló érzésem van, de nem tudnám pontosan megfogalmazni.

\- Talán a furmászoknak van hozzá köze. A legjobb lenne, ha ellenőrizném.

Azzal Luna elővett a válltáskájából egy furcsa, színes szemüveget, amit felvett, majd alaposan körbenézett vele a láthatatlan kis lények nyomait kutatva.

\- Nincsenek. - közölte csalódottan.

\- De akkor mi lehet a baj? - kérdezte a barátja.

\- Ki mondta, hogy van bármi féle baj? Én biztosan nem. Csak azt mondtam, hogy furcsán érzem magam.

\- Talán ha kiderítenénk, hogy kerültünk ide, az segítene.

\- Hát jó! - kiáltott fel izgatottan a lány. - Mire emlékszel a mai napodból? Nekem az egész csak egy homályos kavalkádnak tűnik.

\- Emlékszem, hogy reggel felkeltem. Bekötöttem a cipőmet felemás színű fűzőkkel, majd megjegyeztem magamban, hogy ki kell majd cserélni őket. Emlékszem még a reggelire is. Szalonnát ettem pogácsával. - Harry egyre csak ráncolta a homlokát, mint aki nagyon próbál emlékezni valamire, de közben teljességgel képtelen rá. - Részt vettünk Piton óráján, majd beszélgettem Ronnal, de már nem tudnám megmondani, hogy miről. És végül itt vagyok veled.

\- Ez még így is több, mint amire én emlékszem.

\- Miért, veled mi történt ma?

\- Semmi más nem jut szembe, csak ennek a könyvnek ez az oldala, ahol éppen ki van nyitva.

\- Talán ez is fontos. Mit ír, és egyáltalán milyen könyv az?

Luna alaposan szemügyre vette a borítót. Harry látta rajta, hogy annyira elveszett a nézegetésében, hogy talán már nem is gondolkodik a megoldáson.

\- Szóval, mi az a könyv? - kérdezte több percnyi csend után.

\- Ez egy mugli szerző könyve arról, hogy hogyan ír érdekes történeteket.

\- És mi áll azon az oldalon, amit éppen olvastál?

\- Itt éppen arról beszél, hogy hogyan tudná az egész könyv tartalmát leírni egyetlen bekezdésben. A lényeg annyi, hogy szerinte a jó történet titka, hogy pontosan elegendő információt írj le a karaktereidről. Építs arra, amit már eleve tudnak az olvasók, majd adj olyan mondatokat és cselekvéseket a karakternek, amik kellően jellemzik őket, hogy az olvasók ne feledkezzenek meg arról, hogy miként is viselkednek, és hogyan beszélnek. - elmosolyodott. - De szépen meg van írva ez a gondolat. Emlékeztet is valamire...

\- Most ne törődj ezzel, csak próbáljunk rájönni a titok nyitjára!

\- Szóval... azzal folytatja, hogy mindig csak annyira jellemezd a szituációt és a környezetet, amennyire feltétlenül szükséges, de közben emlékezetes dolgokat használ jellemzésül, hogy azok egyszerűek maradjanak, de közben átadják a történet, vagy a helyszín legfontosabb elemeit és hangulatát. Ez még mindig ismerős nekem valahonnét.

\- Ír még valamit?

\- Igen, persze. Azt írja, hogy számára az írás úgy a legkönnyebb, hogy nem tervez el semmit, hanem egyszerűen érdekes karaktereket tesz egy szituációba, majd hagyja, hogy az íráson keresztül valami történjen velük, ami előreviszi a cselekményt.

\- Minél tovább olvasod, annál világosabbnak tűnik az egész, de valami akkor is hiányzik. Egy utolsó darab a kirakósból, ami összetartja az egészet. Most miért mosolyogsz annyira?

\- Azért Harry, mert én már rájöttem.

\- Micsoda? Mire?

\- Hát arra, hogy miért volt olyan furcsa az egész helyzetünk, de szerintem te is rájössz majd.

Harry akárhogy törte a fejét, sehogy sem tudta összerakni a meglévő információkat. Olyan érzése volt, mintha egy megmagyarázhatatlan külső hatás gátolná benne.

\- Segítsek? - szólt közbe a lány.

\- Vezess rá egy kicsit!

\- Kezdetnek nézd meg, hogy mi is az a könyv, amit eddig olvastál!

Harry szemügyre vette a kezében levő kötetet, majd azonnal feltűnt neki egy sor lehetetlen dolog.

\- Hiszen ez... ez... olvashatatlan.

\- Ki a szerző?

\- Nincs rajta.

\- Miről szól?

\- Nincsenek is benne betűk! Mi történik?

Luna hangosan nevetett, amit percekig abba sem tudott hagyni. Amíg ő a hasát fogva vergődött, Harry kivette a könyvét a kezéből, hogy azt is megnézze. A látottak úgyszintén hihetetlenek voltak. A könyv borítóján a szöveg így hangzott: Ez egy mugli szerző könyve, ami arról szól, hogy hogyan ír érdekes történeteket. Mikor kinyitotta, csak akkor látta meg, hogy mindössze egyetlen oldal volt belül, mégpedig az, amiről Luna beszélt.

\- Érted már Harry? - nevetett a lány.

\- Nem értem. Képtelen vagyok felfogni.

\- Nézz közül a szobában! Mit látsz?

\- Semmi furcsát. Könyvespolcokat, csillagmintás falat, a lemenő napot az ablakból, és mást nem. - akkor hirtelen belé hasított a felismerés. - Nincs ajtó, sem padló vagy plafon, sem pedig bútorok a kanapén kívül. Még lámpák sincsenek. Hol vagyunk?

\- Még mindig nem érted?

\- Nem. Magyarázd már el!

\- Csak gondolkodj! Segítek még. Emlékszem még a cipődre?

\- Igen. Felemás fűzővel kötöttem be, és most is az van rajtam. - habogta értetlenül.

\- Mi van még rajtad azon kívül? - kérdezte, majd ismét kuncogni kezdett, ahogy Harry magát vizsgálta.

A fiú testén semmilyen más ruha nem volt. Csak a cipő, mégpedig felemás fűzőkkel.

\- Luna!

\- Tessék?

\- Mond már el, hogy miért ülök itt meztelenül egy kanapén, egy olyan szobában, amin sem padló, sem plafon, sem ajtó, sem semmi más nincs, és mik ezek a könyvek, és mi történik velem! Bökd már ki!

\- Harry, gondolkozz már még egy kicsit! Rajtam mi van?

Végignézett a lány testén, aminek egy apró részlete mindeddig elkerülte a figyelmét. Luna ugyanis anyaszült meztelenül ült mellette, és még cipő sem volt a lábán. Harry szégyenkezve elfordult, és még a szemét is eltakarta.

\- Jaj, Luna! Ne haragudj! Nem akartam.

\- Semmi baj Harry, nyugodtan rám nézhetsz, de tényleg.

A fiú lassan visszafordult, majd alaposan szemügyre vette. A miértet és a hogyant viszont továbbra sem értette.

\- Kapizsgálod már? - kérdezte a lány.

\- Nem. És azt sem értem, hogy miért. - közölte mérgesen.

\- Akkor elmondom. Az igazság az, hogy mi egy történet szereplői vagyunk.

\- Ezt mégis hogy érted?

\- Valaki megírta ezt a jelenetet. Azért van csak cipő rajtad, rajtam pedig semmi, mert az volt az egyetlen dolog, ami elhangzott. A terem csak csillagmintás falakból áll, de milyen színűek a falak?

\- Színtelenek. De hogy lehet ez?

\- Csak a mintáról írtak, de nem az alapszínről. Könyvespolcok is vannak, meg ablakok is, de más nem, mert ez elég volt a jellemzéséhez. Egyszerű, de emlékezetes.

\- Na és a könyvek?

\- A tiéd olvashatatlan, mert annak csak annyi volt a szerepe, hogy a kezedben tarts a történet elején. Ez pedig csak annyit tartalmaz, amire szükségünk volt.

\- Nem lehet, hogy mégis a furmászok vannak a dologban?

\- Dehogy! Azok csak azért kellettek, hogy felelevenítsék az olvasóban, hogy én mindenféle kitalált lényekben hiszek. Ugyanezért kalandoztam el folyton, mert ez is énrám vall. Te pedig egyfolytában sürgetsz, mert neked mindig van egy célod.

Harry hosszasan, csendben ült, és próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Közben Luna dúdolni kezdte Hedvig témáját.

\- Miért dúdolod a főcímdalt? És eleve honnét tudom, hogy az a főcímdal?

\- Mert ez is része a történetnek. - közölte vidáman.

\- Ez akkor sem lehetséges. Biztosan Ron testvéreinek a keze van a dologban. Ők adtak nekünk valami szert, amitől egy páros hallucinációnk van, vagy valami olyan.

\- Emlékszel még, hogy hívják őket?

\- Kiket?

\- Ron testvéreit.

\- Nem. De miért nem emlékszem még erre sem?

\- Mert nem hangzott el a nevük. Csak Ron neve szerepelt korábban, és biztosan vannak az olvasók között, akik szintén nem emlékeznek az ő neveikre, hanem csak a trükkökre, amiket mindig csináltak.

Harry tanácstalanabb volt, mint valaha. Lassan megfogalmazódott benne azonban egy kérdés, amit nyomban fel is tett a lánynak, ahogy az a nyelve hegyére ért.

\- Miért nem értek semmit? Miért nem jöttem rá erre az egészre? És... mi az a tábla ott előttünk? Az nem volt ott eddig.

Valóban, egy hatalmas fehér tábla állt a terem szélében, amire fekete betűkkel rá volt írva valami, amit nem tudott elolvasni.

\- Miért nem tudom elolvasni, azt ott? - kérdezte Harry immár kétségbeesve.

\- Mert még nem jött el a történet azon része. Előbb még végig kell mondanom két mondatot.

\- Honnan tudod?

\- Mert a homlokodra van írva. - szólt, majd visszanézett a táblára - Nézd! Olvasható a szöveg.

Harry is odakapta a fejét, és elolvasta a korábban kivehetetlen feliratot: A válasz arra a kérdésre, hogy miért nem értett Harry semmit, a jobb cipőjében található.

A két diák összenézett, majd a fiú levette a cipőjét, és abból kiesett egy darab papír.

\- Mi van ráírva? - kérdezte Luna.

\- Mert - olvasta Harry - az volt a történet lényege.

A lány ismét elnevette magát, majd megszólalt:

\- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz.

\- Jó, de én akkor sem értem. - duzzogott a fiú.

\- Nem is kell. Pont ez ad mindennek értelmet.

\- És most mi lesz?

\- Hát... most az lesz, amit az író leír. - közölte színpadias hangon. - Biztosan okkal tette bele a történetbe, hogy nincs rajtunk ruha. Lehet, hogy most egy kicsit összebújunk majd.

\- Tudod mit? Legyen! Elegem volt az egész rejtélyből! Csak élvezzük ki a pillanatot! - kiáltott fel Harry, majd rögtön közelebb húzódott Lunához.

\- Ajaj! Most lehet, hogy elkiabáltad. - szólt szomorúan a lány.

\- Miért?

\- Mert ez idáig nem volt valami komoly az író - akárki legyen is az -, és talán poénnak szánja, hogy a végén nem lehetünk egymáséi.

\- Ezt most megint nem értem.

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a történetet nagy mértékben inspirálta James A. Noble "Kurta-zseb-krimi" c. novellája


End file.
